Optical devices or elements such as lenses, mirrors, wave plates, filters, volume Bragg gratings, prisms and the like are often mounted to an optical system, and particularly an experimental optical system, with an adjustable mount. An example of an optical system may include an optical bench or base having multiple optical devices and components mounted to the base with an orientation so as to provide an optical path which directs a light beam from one optical device to the next. Beams from lasers or other light sources are generally used for such applications. For such systems, an adjustable mount provides a mechanism to securely fasten an optical element or the like to the optical bench or other component of the optical system and allow for some adjustment of the orientation and/or position of the optical element. For many applications, the adjustable mount should be operable within a confined space without protuberances that interfere with nearby equipment during the adjustment process.
Some existing adjustable mounts may include a first plate configured to have an optical element secured thereto and a second plate disposed adjacent the first plate with the first plate being displaceable relative to the second plate. In some cases, a piezoelectric type drive motor may be used to rotate a screw coupled between the plates in in order to drive the relative displacement between the first plate and second plate. For many such mounts, the drive screw, piezoelectric drive motor or other components of the adjustable mounts may extend outside of an outer perimeter of the first and/or second plate during relative displacement between the first and second plate. In addition, the magnitude of the moment of inertia required to efficiently operate the piezoelectric drive motor may result in a large and bulk mount device that may be unsuitable for use in confined spaces for various applications. Also, the outer surfaces of some components of such mount systems may become worn over time and reduce the efficiency of operation of the adjustable mount.
What have been needed are adjustable mounts that operate efficiently and also allow for compact sizes for use in confined spaces. What have also been needed are adjustable mounts that do not have drive screws or other components of the mount extending beyond the outer perimeter of the plates of the mount during use to further enhance the applicability for use in confined spaces. What have also been needed are adjustable mounts that include components which are durable for efficient and reliable use over an extended period of time.